


Azul contra rojo

by Decompositionbeauty



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angustía, Boys In Love, Drama, Drarry, F/F, Harco, M/M, muertedepersonaje
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 08:25:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10737882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Decompositionbeauty/pseuds/Decompositionbeauty
Summary: Draco era el agua. Harry el fuegoDraco era la luna. Harry el solDraco era frío. Harry era cálidoDraco era azul. Harry era rojo."Entre dos polos opuestos puede surgir algo más que simples peleas por poder"D R A R R Y





	Azul contra rojo

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes no me pertenecen, ellos son de propiedad exclusiva de J.K Rowling. Yo no gano nada creando esta historia.  
> ** 
> 
> Este será un mini fics que traigo acá con mucho cariño, espero que sea de su agrado y sea merecedor de sus comentarios

**I. Guerra de tonalidades**

Ella se desmayó. Él la tomó firme entre sus brazos y con el corazón a punto de tener un ataque debido al creciente nerviosismo; a través de la red flu directo a San mungo. Llegó ahí y, a gritos, balbuceos, y más gritos pidió ayuda a los sanadores.

—Relájese, señor Potter— murmuró una de las sanadoras del lugar —Esto no es nada grave, se lo aseguro

Harry se limitó a fruncir el ceño.

— ¿Cómo quiere que me relaje si mi...— carraspeó antes de continuar—... Esposa se desmayó de la nada?

Hacía un tiempo que las cosas con Ginny no estaban saliendo bien. Ella solía salir tarde y dedicándole solo un par de palabras se perdía en la oscuridad del paisaje noctámbulo. A veces volvía a la mañana siguiente con la curvatura de su cuello llena de marcas violáceas otras, simplemente ignoraba su presencia y se dedicaba a dictarle las órdenes del día al elfo. Había veces en las que se ausentaba durante varios días y al regresar lo besaba, lo mordía, lo arañaba tan fervientemente que parecía que nunca lo había privado de su presencia y su largo cabello rojo que se movía en son de los movimientos gráciles de su cuerpo. Y simplemente, de un momento a otro, ella volvía a desaparecer; sumiéndolo en una rutina que consumía poco a poco a la pequeña llama que se alojaba en su maltrecho corazón.

Era por ello que solo podía denominar a Ginny como su esposa por aquel fuerte vínculo mágico que los unía. Y, ese era el único aspecto de su vida que parecía ir asquerosamente mal. Porque, tenía un buen puesto de trabajo como Auror. Dos grandes amigos que no lo abandonarían, aunque el mundo se estuviese cayendo a pedazos. Una familia que lo acogió, aun cuando creyó que su vida era miserable y un jardín lleno de capullos que, por el exceso de lluvia en su cielo personal, se negaban a mostrar las hermosas flores en las que se convertirían.

Y después de diecisiete años, soportando el dolor, expectante a que los capullos por fin florecieran... Habían florecido. Había salido el sol después de una larga tormenta. Y como si la vida se quisiese reír de él, las nubes negras volvieron a amontonarse en aquel pequeño cielito de su vida, imposibilitándole la visión de aquel maravilloso sol del que poco y nada había podido disfrutar, ahogando a las flores sin piedad ni clemencia. Las nubes comenzaron a anunciar la lluvia cuando el medimago apareció delante de la puerta y seguramente detrás de ella estaría una desmayada Ginny siendo atendida por el resto del personal.

—Me temo que las noticias que tengo que darles no son muy gratas de oír— espetó mirándolo con algo parecido a la tristeza. El sujeto tomó un poco de aire y continuó —su esposa posee un tumor cerebral ubicado en un lugar imposible de remover aún con magia. Este se encuentra muy cerca del cerebelo, si decidimos retirarlo... podría afectar en su equilibrio y además extraeríamos demasiada masa cerebral y encefálica. Si quedase viva después de eso sería un milagro.

Y un gran nudo se formó en la garganta del moreno. A duras penas logró formular aquella pregunta.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo de vida le queda?

— Dos meses. E incluso aquella cifra es demasiado alta... quizás un par de semanas y a lo mucho un mes más.

Y la tormenta comenzó.

El medimago esperó a que el dueño de los irises esmeralda hablase un poco más, sin embargo, él dirigió su mirada hasta la puerta. Y solo se quedó ahí. Medio perdido.

—Puede entrar a verla si lo desea... ella ya está despierta— comentó para luego observar como las pupilas verdes del joven se abrían con sorpresa y un leve relampagueo de auténtico miedo se instaló en ellos —Ella ya está enterada de toda la situación.

Harry asintió y se quedó cerca de la entrada. La sala no era ni muy grande ni muy pequeña. En medio se encontraba una cama de sábanas blancas, en la que se encontraba Ginny mirando directamente al techo, también blanco, y aun lado de ella una pequeña mesita llena de viales de (ve a saber cuáles) pociones.

—Estás muriendo— habló lo suficientemente alto para que las pupilas mieles de la pelirroja volteasen en su dirección.

—Todos estamos muriendo— respondió. Volviendo su atención al techo.

—No me refiero a eso— Observó como ella elevaba una ceja, aún con su vista fija en aquel techo de color blanco. Él se limitó a cruzar sus brazos y dejar posada una de sus piernas en el hueco entre la puerta abierta y las bisagras de la misma —Hablo de qué a ti... a ti te queda menos de un mes de vida.

—La vida es demasiado impredecible como para decidir cuánto tiempo nos queda para vivir.

Esta vez fue el turno del moreno de elevar una de sus cejas en un gesto interrogativo. Lo estaba jodiendo seguramente y lo peor de todo el asunto es qué ella, o lo que lograba ver de la fémina, estaba disfrutando de la situación.

—A lo que me refiero es que...

—Sé a lo que te refieres, Harry. Yo estoy enferma, lo cual, a diferencia de ti, aumenta mis posibilidades de morir al doble— siseó intentando contener el sollozo que nacía desde su estómago— Como si no fuese suficiente—tomó un poco de aire antes de continuar —como si no fuese suficiente el no saber si moriré hoy, mañana, en una semana, un mes, un par de meses, u en algunos años. Desde que nacemos hasta nuestro lecho de muerte se nos advierte que, aun siendo magos, es casi imposible saber con exactitud el futuro. Hay miles de futuros posibles y todos los míos se redujeron a... nada, sencillamente porque aquel tumor es imposible de remover aún con magia y reducirá todas y cada una de mis habilidades motoras. Lo sé. Lo sé muy bien.

—Yo no...

—No ¿qué? ¿No era eso lo que querías decir? O era que venías a decir lo mucho que te compadeces de mi... porque, merezco tu compasión ¿no? Después de todo pensé que viviría una vida larga y al parecer no llegaré ni a los cuarenta— arrastró todas y cada una de las palabras con la voz impregnada en sarcasmo, lo cual, por un segundo le recordó a Draco Malfoy. Y se pateó mentalmente al pensar en el ex-slytherin en un momento como ese —Al menos viví lo que desde niña soñé... me casé contigo después de todo ¿No? Pero éramos muy jóvenes, estábamos condenados a fallar sino mirábamos hacia la misma dirección. Yo siempre creí que vivir junto al niño que vivió iba a ser una fantasía; algo maravilloso. Sin embargo, no fue así. Tú no me veías a mí y, en el fondo sabía que jamás me verías como lo veías a él, porque a él lo amas, Harry. Profunda e inmensamente— Ella tomó un poco de aire y siguió. Aquel, quizás sería el único momento que tendría para sacar fuera todo lo que dolía dentro de sí —Intenté de un millón de maneras llamar tu atención, pero, absolutamente nada de lo que hacía parecía importarte, no sabes cuantas veces amanecí en la cama de algún otro hombre o mujer que desconocía pensando qué, si llegaba con alguna marca, reaccionarías... Y ni así, me reclamaste como tuya.

— ¿Y tú creíste que engañándome yo te iba a tomar más atención? ¿No era más fácil hacer lo que hace la gente normal? Algo así como sentarse a conversar... ¿No te parece? — espetó empleando en las sílabas todo el sarcasmo posible. Se sentía dolido. Confundido. Y la rabia crecía con rapidez en su interior y, aunque las señales habían estado ahí siempre, se negó vehementemente a aceptar la realidad y ahora le golpeaba tan fuerte en el rostro; que su corazón dolió en su cuenca.

Y como él era fuego y sus emociones estallaban de alguna u otra forma, la pared fue víctima de la furia momentánea del moreno.

—Lo sé Harry. Sin embargo, sentirme desplazada por alguien a quién no veías hace años, pudo conmigo y el papel de esposa perfecta.

— ¿Se puede saber de quién coño estás hablando? — interrogó en el mismo tono que había empleado con anterioridad.

—Draco Malfoy.

Y a Harry le faltó el aire de repente, la garganta se le secó y sus manos temblaron ligeramente.

—Yo no soy gay— balbuceó distraídamente.

—No. No lo eres— lo secundó ella, soltando una risita —Eres una persona que se enamoró de otra. El mundo no necesita etiquetas, Harry.

—No estuve. No estoy. Ni estaré enamorado de ese patán— murmuró frunciendo el ceño. Nuevamente la risa de la mujer inundó las cuatro paredes en las que se encontraban.

—Lo estás. Te enamoraste de la persona que era todo lo que tú jamás serás porque, irónicamente, él es como el azul y tú el rojo, y juntos crearían el violeta.

Una de las cejas del moreno se alzó con sorpresa.

—Más bien sería una guerra de tonalidades— siseó. Y por tercera vez en menos de diez minutos, Ginny rio. —Y todo esto es demasiado cliché.

—Quizás. Pero algún día me darás la razón, Harry. Tal vez ahora lo niegues, pero, cuando finalmente logres ver al verdadero Draco Malfoy serás capaz de aceptar que lo amas inmensamente.

Sin más Harry huyó de ahí. Llegó a un bar en que su vida daría un giro de ciento ochenta grados.

***

Sus falanges danzaban tranquilos por el gran instrumento del salón, creando una suave y bonita melodía. Estaba tan absorto en el movimiento delicado de sus pálidas manos en el teclado, qué no se percató de una segunda presencia en la instancia. El sujeto carraspeó levemente e inmediatamente el sonido cesó.

—Draco, hijo...

—Padre— contestó este, dirigiendo sus ojos grises hasta el mayor.

—Ya sabes cuánto tiempo te he dado para encontrar a alguien con quién te cases...

—Dos meses— cortó con tono fiero.

—Y se te están acabando— murmuró con voz cansada.

—El tiempo se está acabando para todos.


End file.
